While generally this specification reads in respect to the application of the arrangement in the aiding in the healing and strengthening of the knee after a patient receives surgery such as a total knee replacement or soft tissue reconstructive tissue, the arrangement and the device included as part of the arrangement, should not be read so restrictively as it will also have the ability to heal and strengthen other types of bone, muscle and tissue injury including hamstrings and quadriceps.
When bone, muscle and/or tissue of a leg has been damaged, injured and/or replaced often the recovery is a slow process as the damaged material needs to be healed and strengthened overtime for complete and correct rehabilitation.
The problem is in many instances methods and devices used in conventional healing and strengthening of the damaged leg can exacerbate the problem as the exercise involved can often, even potentially unwittingly, place unnecessary weight and stress upon a particular damaged portion of an injured leg leading to further injury or alternatively methods and apparatuses used to assist in general recovery through exercise often involve expensive and substantial pieces of exercise equipment which makes it difficult for a patient to use conveniently and safely throughout the day.
For example it would be particularly advantageous if rehabilitation of the damaged part of the leg could be completed as easily as possible without interrupting other tasks that the user would be involved in. The easier the rehabilitation process the much more likely it will be followed correctly and completely.
At present there are on the market products available, which could best be described as a type of roller skate wherein the foot would be fastened on the roller skate and such a device assists in the back and forth bending motion of the lower leg, where the user would perform whilst seated to assist in the build-up of movement of a rehabilitating knee, which movement is sometimes referred to as a “seated heel slide”.
The problem with such an arrangement is that if appropriate healing and strengthening of the damaged part of the leg is to be achieved there needs to be an increased range in motion where preference is, exercising would involve a build up of movement to maximise the individual extension and flexion.
Devices such as a simple roller skate based rehabilitation arrangement, while offering a platform for a foot to rest upon with wheels so that back and forth action can be achieved, the problem is that there is not a continuous support during that initial and departure periods of ground engagement of the device and therefore the damaged portion of the leg begins to bear weight which potentially leads to further injury.
Accordingly, there still remains a need for a device which is based on the foot resting on a platform with wheels so that a back and forth circumferential action can be achieved however it needs to be configured such that there is continuous support throughout the entire ground engaging action of the foot to the ground including that initial contact wherein the upper part of the heel as well as the base or the posterior portion of the heel contact during departure from the ground.
It is most important that any type of recovery and rehabilitation arrangement offers real recognisable comfort and safety to the user so that they have the confidence in knowing that they will be appropriately supported during the back and forth circumferential motion so to build upon their range of movement as required in order to achieve recovery but to do so without being exposed to weight bearing upon the damaged part of the leg.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a medical leg support arrangement which is adapted to increase the circular range of motion of the leg that is under recovery and/or rehabilitation wherein the back and forth bending motion of the lower leg that a user would perform whilst seated to assist in the build up of the movement of an injured leg is achieved without bearing unnecessary weight upon the damaged portion of the leg.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an arrangement will able to be conveniently used at home, allow for a smooth transition of movements, assist in straightforward and back motion of the leg to avoid any twisting of the knee, accessible for all ages to use, particularly in regard to the elderly with an easy way to put their foot in and on the device and so forth.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a complete reading of the specification.